A Bird That Can Not Fly
by kenpachi-sama
Summary: Lovino hates life in general. He hates his high school, the people in it, and everything else. Lovi has to make a choice; to pull the trigger or not. Which will he choose? And, who will be there for him when he calls out for help? Antonio X Lovino
1. An Ostrich?

If you were a bird, which bird would you be? Why?

* * *

Mr. Yao Wang reread the prompt on the board as he erased it.

He sighed.

Today was a tiring day as usual; horny kids, bullshit questions, and, of course, lots of work.

"Work that I have to check, aru," he muttered sourly as he eyed that monstrous pile of work on top of his desk.

He put down the dry board eraser and went to his nice comfy teacher's chair behind his dark, mahogany desk.

"Aruuu," he sighed, "might as well read and check these shitty papers."

He looked through the papers, immediately putting papers like **this **to the side.

"_Like, I totally want to be a B-E-A-UTIFUL bird, cause, like, I'm tots beautiful!"_

Yao grimaced.

He could practically see the "hair flip" at the end of that horrid sentence.

He read the next one.

"_If I were a bird, I would be an Eagle,"_

Okay, this one is not that bad, Mr. Wang thought.

"_Because Eagles are the HEROES!"_

Oh Buddha! Yao was working with Joiners*(American High school, third years) not third graders!

He set that one to the side and got another one.

"_Are there pasta birds?" _

Hello, Face, meet Mr. Palm.

It was going to take all of his will-power **not **to hit this student over the head tomorrow.

His left eye twitched as he got the next paper, hoping it wasn't as bad as the other ones.

"_If I were a bird, I would be an Ostrich,"_

Mr. Wang's left eyebrow went up in confusion, and asked himself,

"Why would anyone want to be an Ostrich?"

He read on.

"_They're just like me; awkward, out-of-place, and loud. But… most of all…"_

Most of all what?

Yao read on, and he put the paper down in puzzlement.

"Why would a student write that?"

he questioned to himself.

* * *

The hours stretched on as Mr. Wang read all the other papers, and none were as confusing as that paper he had read.

He yawned as he took his reading glasses off his face.

He looked at the digital clock that was sitting next to the computer on his left side.

It was nine o'clock already.

Yao collected his stuff, getting ready to go, but before he left, he wrote something on the board.

He put down the dry erase marker and nodded at what he wrote.

He turned and glided towards the door and turned off the lights.

But, before he left he looked at what he wrote and whispered,

"I still can't believe that Lovino Vargas wrote that."

He then closed the door and left.

* * *

In a lone, dark classroom, where the moonlight crept through the window and lumminated onto the dry erase board, was Mr. Wang's prompt, practically shinning on the board.

And that very prompt read;

"_Discussion: If I were a bird, I would be an Ostrich, because their just like me; awkward, out-of-place, and loud. But…most of all, if anyone ripped off my wings, I wouldn't be hurt or cry; I couldn't fly in the first place anyway." _

**Hope you liked the story so far! This is just the Intro, so yeah... it's short XD Did you guys figure out who wrote those other "shitty" papers? If you guys want to read more please review! Reviews are my Oxygen so don't cut off my supply, please! I need to Live! oh! and who do you guys want Lovino with? Feli, Antonio, or Alfred?**


	2. Flying Pizza?

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: **

* * *

**I am sorry everyone! I am taking down the other chapters BUT I am reconstructing them to make them better. And why? Well, a very nice reviewer told me I lost my style and I hope I make them proud with my upcoming chapters! Construction will be done around tomorrow so that is not a long wait! Please, if anyone finds something wrong with my story notify me! It helps! Thank you! **

* * *

_All around this strange terrain were clouds. _

_The winds seemed to blow from the east; making the clouds cradle in their sweep._

_Oh, only the birds could enjoy this view for as long as they wanted._

_But, in the far distance there was something…peculiar. _

_Was it a bird, a plane?_

_No_

_There, in the far amidst, was Lovino, floating on a soft, fluffy cloud. _

_He seemed to be in a trance, only following the sweep of the wind._

_What a heaven this place could be._

_No one to tell you anything,_

_No one to bother you,_

_And, no one to lie to you._

_This may be where everyone wants to be, for Lovino wanted to stay here forever._

_Forever is such a long time, and is an endless time for anyone, but anyone would gladly spend forever here in the serine place._

_Lovino gradually opened his eyes, straying away from the sun that was so close._

_He was so cold, even in the essence of the sun._

_Was it the wind that brung him this chill?_

_If only he had something to warm him up._

_Thinking of only that, he could practically feel steam against his arm._

_Wait a minute…There was steam!_

_Lovino looked to his right and he could not believe the sight._

_There, merely inches away from his flesh, was a food of such delicacy it made his mouth water at only the sight._

_He brang the delicacy to his nose, so he could smell the beautiful aroma. _

_This food,_

_No,_

_This pizza was just intoxicating._

_Lovino could not take the sight much longer!_

_He took a piece of that beautiful pizza and, brang it up to his lips._

"_If this isn't heaven, I don't know what is,"_

_Lovino thought fondly to himself._

_He opened his mouth, about to chew, and-_

* * *

"Brother! Brother! Wake up! Wake up!"

Lovino raggedly opened his eyes and scowled.

He wasn't in his heaven.

He was back in hell.

And this hell was called _reality. _

* * *

**Does anyone think this Reconstruction is a good idea? Are you guys willing to wait? **

**Love,**

**Kenpachi-sama!**

* * *

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing**!: foxyaoi123, BlitzFox, Fallen-Petal-94, Sile the Reader, Lys de Pluie, Yori Mei, MataHari-Chan


	3. Karma

If anyone would wake up, and find themselves staring at their own reflection, they would do the obvious; scream.

"FELICIANOOOO! What the HELL!" Lovino scram out in furry!

Lovino is not a happy camper right now.

First of all, he stripped while he was sleeping, _again_.

Secondly, his _naked _brother was on top of him telling him to get up.

And, thirdly, he never got to taste that holy pizza.

Lovino looked at his brother in such frustration and said in a low and ominous tone,

"Get. Off. Me. Right. NOW!"

Feliciano quickly shuffled off his brother, tripping over the ledge of the bed, and fell dead smack into the cheery wood floor.

"Brotherrrr~," Feliciano whined, "That hurt! Ve~"

Lovino smiled a sly fox grin and commented,

"Karma's a Bitch ain't she? That's what you get, asshole, for waking me up! Also, WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP?"

Feliciano quickly got up from where he fell and stood silent for a moment.

He started to tap his feet annoyingly, and he looked at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Lovino moved closer to his prey, closing in ever-so-slowly.

Lovino's face was mere inches from Feliciano's face when he spoke,

"Well?"

Feliciano nervously meet his eyes with his brother's and stuttered,

"V-v-ve~ You-ou know Br-brother, it-it's time for sc-school and, you where ma-ma-making all these st-strange noises, and…and..andIdidn'twanttowashthesheets!"

(and I didn't want to wash the sheets!)

Feliciano was quick on his feet as he scrambled to the door, hoping his brother didn't get what he was saying.

He opened the door and quickly got out of the room, but before he left he said rashly,

"Oh, well would you look at the time? I have to make breakfast! See you downstairs!"

And, Feliciano was gone, bolting down the stairs.

Poor Lovino was so confused!

What was his brother talking about?

Wait a minute…

Strange noises...

Washing Sheets...

Fuck!

Lovino stood up, not caring that the could feel the manmade wind through his vital-regions, and yelled,

"I was **not **having a wet dream FELICIANO!"

You could almost hear the faint mumbling of

"I'm not so sure about that…"

* * *

A few moments later after Lovino got dressed in his dark blue, buttoned down, long sleeved shirt, Peridot green tie, black slacks, and shoes, and he went down stairs to see his _oh-so-lovely-brother_.

But, Lovino being the predator, he liked scaring his prey, so he stalked down the stairs and into the kitchen slowly, oh so very slowly.

When the tip of Lovino's shoes barley scraped the heel of Feliciano's, he put his head next to his brother's, who was currently cooking eggs, and said in a monotone voice,

"Boo."

Feliciano jumped up, throwing the spatula across the floor, and said,

"Brother! You scared me!"

At what Feliciano said, Lovino could only smile.

His plan was working perfectly.

Before Feliciano could burn the eggs, Lovino took the hot pan off the burner, placed it somewhere else, and said,

"Okay, Feli, What the hell is your deal?"

Feliciano just stared at his brother with such an innocent expression and said sweetly,

"Ve~ what do you mean?"

Lovino swore his eye twitched as he heard what his _sweet brother _had said.

Oh no!

He was not going to be fondled into his brother's mind-playing tricks!

The innocent act, as far as he knows it, is a lie!

He just knows it!

So, before his brother could react, Lovino graved his brother's wrists, pinned them to the wall, right of the stove, and hovered over Feliciano.

Lovino slowly put his lips on the shell of his brother's ear, and whispered,

"What I mean is," Lovino huskily said coating the ear with moist, warm air,

"When did you get so perverted _Mio Fratello?" (My Brother)_

Lovino quickly graved both of the wrists with one hand, and he used the other hand to stroke that lone strand of hair to emphasize what he was saying.

Feliciano buckled against his brother, as he touched _that _hair.

It felt so hot, and his pants felt too tight, that Feliciano could only moan out,

"Lo-Lovinoooo~!"

Feliciano rested his head on his brother's shoulder, too dizzy from pleasure to balance himself.

Lovino gave another tug to that strand of hair.

Feliciano cried out,

"Lovino, n-n-not here! We have to get to scho-o-ool! It's ba-ar-arly our second day!"

When he heard that, Lovino stopped what he was doing and retreated to the door.

"Okay," Lovi said,

"I'll just be going now."

Feliciano moved slightly in discomfort.

He did not like having the room spinning and having his brother leave him all hot-and-bothered.

But before Feliciano could say anything to his brother to help him with his 'problem', Lovino said in a gloating tone,

"Well, my brother, it seems you have a date with your hand! That's what you get for waking me up from my dream!"

And, Lovino was out the door, leaving poor Feliciano to suffer.

While Lovino was walking to his new school in this new country, he only thought of one thing;

Of that holy delicacy, that was called pizza, which he never got to taste.

* * *

**The main paring is going to be Antonio and Lovino (Spamano) but I like a little spice to my stories so yeah…. Are there any other parings you guys want me to squeeze in here? Any parings! Please Review~ Oh and still constructing, but almost done!**

* * *

**I would like to thank these AWESOME reviewers****!: ****Lys de Pluie****, ****chipmunkluvr96****, Yori Mei, ****PrincessAyla1994****, ****foxyaoi123**


End file.
